Detras de la masacre
by VincentSecurityguard
Summary: ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿A quién creer? El peligro está en cualquier lugar, incluso este...Una famosa pizzería bajo el nombre de Fredbear's Family Dinner, fue el comienzo de una cruel serie de acontecimientos, en el cual, el culpable a sido uno de los tantos guardias que cuidan el lugar, causando el horror, la masacre, la muerte y sufrimiento de pequeños infantes con el paso de los año


_**Five Night's At Freddy's  
Prologo: Inicio de una masacre**_

Todo parecía tan normal, tranquilo y perfecto, un espacio de diversión absoluto, donde la risa de muchos infantes en signo de felicidad significaba un mundo especial, una señal de profundo entretenimiento, un paraíso de niños.  
Bien es bueno escuchar ruido a los alrededores, mas este…me repudiaba.

Desde una esquina vigilante, siempre con una falsa sonrisa, la cual se mantenía sobre el rostro, ocultando mi desprecio de solo escuchar el peor ruido del mundo para mí mismo, ese era el sonido de niños corriendo, gritando por ahí como si no tuvieran un modo de apagado, siempre molestando a cualquiera que se le atravesase con estúpidas preguntas. Que despreciable, los odiaba.

Para mi poca suerte, o solo quizás buscando la forma de entretenerme en la vida, me dedico a ser guardia de seguridad de un famoso restaurante familiar, que dejo en claro, que su demanda era mucha por lo peculiar que pudiera llegar a ser, esto, debido a sus shows para niños, presentados por unos curiosos…robots.  
Estos, los llaman animatronics, unos trajes en forma de animal que en su interior, son más que endoesqueletos de metal, y claro agregando ojos de plástico especiales para que parecieran ser reales, estos estaban programados para la diversión infantil. Cantar, bailar, jugar incluso con esos mocosos despreciables y sucios.

Hace algunos años atrás, quizás tuviera al menos 6 de edad, recuerdo el día en que mi madre llevo consigo como un regalo para mí, un peluche de uno de los protagonistas de aquel lugar, era en parte curioso y me gustaba, se trataba más ni menos que el oso amarillo, Golden Freddy. A pesar de ello, nunca me interese en asistir a ninguno de sus shows, ni siquiera pisar una sola vez el establecimiento, hasta ahora…

Fredbear's Family Diner, ese es el nombre de mi pesadilla, y origen de mi odio, aunque, debía admitir que en aquel lugar, había algo bueno en específico que me daba el gusto de ir todos los días, ese algo, se trataba de mi compañero de trabajo, el cual, se presentaba bajo el nombre de Scott, un hombre de 20 años de edad y que tenía al menos un poco más experiencia que yo al ser 4 años mayor y tener 3 años trabajando en el establecimiento, este se encargaba siempre del teléfono cuando se trataba de algún pedido a domicilio, sin contar que guiaba a los nuevos integrantes a saber cómo trabajar en aquel peculiar lugar. Debido a esto, desde entonces tuvo un apodo de mi parte, el cual siempre me hacía sonreír y recordarlo, este era "Mr. Ring Ring". La primera parte por ser mayor a mí, lo segundo que parecía más que el ruido del teléfono al sonar, esto debido a su especialidad en el trabajo como ya se mencionó. Claramente le molestaba el que fuera llamado de tal forma, en específico de mis propios labios, ya que…a pesar de ser joven y un adolescente no tardo en lo absoluto en ser lanzado contra su cuerpo y decirle cuanto me gusta, pero eso, je, es irrelevante en esta historia.

Durante en ese entonces, para mi mala suerte, justo ese día, ese hombre no llego a su puesto de trabajo, esto debido a asuntos personales de los cuales no se atrevía a contar y mucho menos a mí, a pesar de ser su compañero de trabajo de forma fija al ver el jefe en mi capacidades que otros no tenían, así que rápidamente me gane la base en el puesto.  
¡Maldita vida! Si no fuera por él, seguro que escapo o al menos, paso detrás del escenario con tal de jugar un poco con el tan conocido endoesqueleto que portaban por debajo los trajes, pero bien, no era mi prioridad ahora, ya que, simplemente estaba siendo vigilado, decidí apartarme de la esquina del establecimiento, solo para que los niños no llegaran a amontonarse a mi alrededor, con tal de preguntar cuanta cosa del oso y claro, su compañero…un curioso conejo amarillo… o dorado como solían decir muchos de ellos, este tocaba el banjo acompañado de la voz del Goldie, como me gustaba llamarle al tal Golden Freddy, fueron varios pasos transcurridos entre la buya con tal de llegar al escenario, justo al frente, viendo la sonrisa amplia que portaba cada uno de esos asquerosos animatronicos.  
Aunque bien…debía admitirlo…me gustaban sus shows, lo que me llevo a dibujar una sonrisa, una suave, notar los ojos de ambos animales observándome, o a mi parecer que así era, daba un giro en mi interior.

Las horas fácilmente transcurrieron, al fin, la hora de cerrar, mi horario favorito, no negaba que el día fue asqueroso, lo que me llevo a colocar una mala expresión en mi cara desencajando la mandíbula, agradecía a lo que fuera que estuviera "allá arriba" que me dejara salir de ahí.

_"Me Largo"_

Fue lo que salió de mis labios ante los últimos compañeros que quedaban, encargados de la limpieza, el sonido de la puerta rondaba en un rechinido, que siempre pensé que era de cierta forma espeluznante, lo que me llevo a arquear la ceja, sin más, comenzando a caminar hacia el auto que me pertenecía, el cual estaba estacionado justo al frente de mi lugar de trabajo a la vuelta.  
El cielo obscuro se iluminaba de estrellas, cosa que me gustaba contemplar al andar sobre la acerca, el silencio, el silencio era lo único que detestaba, hasta que…

-¿Ah?-

El llanto de un niño, pidiendo por su madre, ¿Qué acaso los niños no me dejaran en paz nunca? Para colmo al llegar a mi auto estaba justo frente de él, lo que faltaba, el me miro, yo lo mire, note un toque de esperanza en sus ojos con solo ver mi uniforme de guardia, que tan ingenuos llegaban a ser los infantes.

-N-no encuentro a mi mami-

Entre llanto y habla entrecortada se dirigió a mí, con pasos cautelosos, sus pequeñas manos por debajo de sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas de miedo que anteriormente, surgieron de sus ojos color azul claro, bello color en realidad, lo único que deseaba hacer era darle una patada y marcharme, más me lo impidió.

-M-Me dijo que esperara aquí y no ha vuelto-

Ohh…Pobre pequeño ¿Cómo decirle que su madre le había dejado abandonado? Eso era el peor golpe que un niño podría recibir y seguiría sufriendo en el mundo, sin nadie que le proteja, ni cómo defenderse...como si fuera un chispazo llego de inmediato una idea en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué dejar que este solo en este mundo tan desgraciado?...¿Porque mejor no ayudarle a partir de el? Una sonrisa se dibujó en mí, queriendo parecer amable.

-Oh, pequeño niño, ya veraz que tu madre volverá por ti.

Por supuesto que mentí, pase al lado del pequeño justo a abrir la parte trasera de las puertas del transporte, donde medio cuerpo fue suficiente para alcanzar algo…que le ayudaría, je, un pequeño pastel, el cual, había decidido llevar por cierto antojo de mi propia persona, mas ahora…saborearía algo mejor que eso. Le ayudaría a salir a ese pequeño, de este cruel mundo, con un pequeño toque de una botella la cual guardaba entre los cojines, unas gotas de veneno serían suficientes para su muerte. Salí del coche, con el postre en las manos, de inmediato capte la atención de mi acompañante.

-Ten, ¿Por qué no comes esto? Te alegrara un poco-

Por supuesto que no sería tan idiota para utilizar un tono de voz que llevara sospecha, al contrario, fue tan enfermizamente amable, lo que no llevo a sospechar en lo mínimo de la próxima atrocidad a ocurrir, vi su sonrisa, una sincera, llena de inocencia, lo tomo de inmediato tras decirme "Gracias", trataba evitar el reír, el dejar ver mi locura, hasta el momento del efecto, el plato cayo inerte tras el pequeño soltarlo al terminar el postre en su totalidad, fue un efecto rápido, me miro con miedo esta vez, de nuevo, sus lágrimas saliendo, sin parar una cascada casi en su completo ser, bien podría imaginar cómo se sentía, su cuerpo arder por dentro, y como sus órganos, quizás, se consumían uno por uno.

-¿P-Por qué? Y-yo c-confie en ...confie en usted-

Fue lo unico que se escuchó solamente de sus pequeños labios, un ultimo intento de querer alcanzar mi ropa, un ultimo arrastre, un ultimo...deseo de salvarse. Un ultimo aliento...

"You Cant'"

Aquella frase...aquella frase que he llevado diciendola hace tanto años que ya olvide desde la primera vez utilizada.  
Tras caer su cuerpo tirado en el pavimento, muerto, sin más que contar en esta vida. Una sonrisa amplia que tanto retuve en esos minutos llenos de tortura, fue suficiente para dar mención. a la frase...

-Tu madre te abandono~ te he hecho un pequeño favor-

No hubo nada más que hacer, fue un favor de vida, y yo por supuesto que fui el factor ayudante a terminar con ella, ¿Dejarlo ahí? Pensé, para nada, como dejar el cuerpo de un inocente, así que ¿Por que no envolverlo como fuera debido? subí al auto tan tranquilo, con una paz interior, sería extraño en alguien común sentir aquello después de ver morir a un alma inocente, más en mi caso, no. Maneje algunos kilómetros.

Pocos materiales fueron suficiente y fáciles de encontrar para entonces preparar el cuerpo, algo peculiar, tela negra para que en la noche no se notaba, con algunas rayas blancas dando a parecer un solo mantel o quizás una tela cortada, y por supuesto, para el rostro, coser en ella con algo de grapas...una mascara...color blanco, tan sonriente como la de...una marioneta...

Todo aquello produjo felicidad, lo deje tras un arbol tal cual muñeco se trataba, que bien ahora lo parecía, Sin embargo…no tuve ni la minima idea de lo que estaba por suceder. Un ambiente de misterio y lleno de amargura estaba por presentarse, sin contar….que el alma de ese pequeño, seria quien produjera, mis peores pesadillas...desde ahora en adelante.


End file.
